Hopelessly Devoted To You
by Seto's girl-942
Summary: JJ is hopelessly devoted to Dee. Enter his mind for a brief peek at what goes on in there. This is a songfic based on the song Hopelessly Devoted To You from Grease. My first FAKE fic. Please review! (One-shot)


(A/N This is my first songfic and my first FAKE fic. I'm hoping that everyone will like it and please review!)

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE (no matter how much I wish I did) and I don't own Grease even though it is the best musical ever.

JJ sat at his desk filling out paper work. Drake was sitting across from him moving some papers back and forth across his desk pretending to be busy.

Detective Jeremy J. Adams smirked. That was his partner for you. A goof off in the office but there for you when you really needed him.

JJ was roused from his thoughts by a tap on the door. He looked up and saw a handsome man with raven, black hair and striking green eyes. It was Dee, the man he was madly in love with. A dreamy smile formed on JJ's face as he gazed up at Dee.

His smile faded when he saw another man behind Dee. Ryo smiled at JJ and Drake as Dee loving wrapped his arms around his waist. JJ felt his heart sink as he struggled to smile back at Ryo.

"Hey guys! You two want to come grab a bite to eat with Ryo and I?" Dee asked pleasantly.

"Sure, I've been dying to get out of the office for hours!" Drake exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"No thanks, I think I want to stay and get more work done," JJ added forcing a polite smile.

"Are you sure JJ? We would love your company. Please come, won't you?" Ryo asked trying to be polite.

"I'm sure! You guys go and have fun!" JJ replied with the fake smile on his face.

"Well, if you're sure..."

"I'm sure, go!"

Dee led Ryo out of the room and Drake followed. He stopped at the door and gave JJ a worried glance. JJ smiled and gestured that Drake go to lunch. Drake did as he was told but he noticed that JJ's smile didn't reach his eyes.

JJ gazed out the window and allowed his thoughts to drift to Dee. He knew he could have gotten him but when Dee met Ryo his hopes were thrown out the window. He didn't know why he was still hanging on but he was.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken, _

_My eyes are not the first to cry,_

_I'm not the first to know, _

_There's just no gettin' over you._

JJ could never understand why he still hung around. He had no chance and no hope to even be with Dee. He knew his love was forever to be unrequited. He was cursed.

He had tried so hard to get over him. He had been on dates but they had never worked out. He kept comparing all of them to Dee.

He almost had it and he had thought that one more transfer would have done it. He would have been farther from Dee and his trail would have been so hard to follow. When he saw Dee at the shooting range he thought it was fate. He threw all the thoughts of giving up Dee out the window.

He had thought that his curse was finally broken and that he would be forever with his true love.

Then **he** came. Ryo was the one person he could not compete with. He had everything, good looks, intelligence, and sometimes he was a cute little air head. Dee felt like he had to protect him and that's what he liked. JJ felt like a fool waiting around for him when he knew it wasn't going to happen.

_Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing, _

_To sit around and wait for you, _

_But baby can't you see, _

_there's nothin' else for me to do,_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you. _

JJ just wanted to run and hide when he had first seen Ryo. He had felt so bad when he had pounced on Dee hoping to win his heart once and for all and there was Ryo, standing there, jealous of him. Jealous that JJ was hugging Dee.

JJ had felt some anger. This man shouldn't have been jealous of Dee, his Dee. The Dee he had loved since the academy. The Dee with the most beautiful emerald eyes and the most lovely black hair.

Why couldn't Dee just realize how much he loved him? Why couldn't he just give up Ryo and love him?

JJ sat at his desk playing with a pencil. These thoughts were driving him insane as they always did.

_But now there's nowhere to hide, _

_Since you pushed my love aside,_

_I'm not in my head, _

_Hopelessly devoted to you, _

_Hopelessly devoted to you, _

_Hopelessly devoted to you._

He was trying so hard to let go but every time he saw Dee his stomach would do flips and his heart beat would increase. He knew he needed him but he knew he couldn't have him. He was just trying so hard and nothing was working.

He had tried picking out all of Dee's flaws but he hadn't found any. He had tried catching him doing something stupid but as far as he was concerned Dee never did anything stupid. He had even tried catching Dee doing something with Ryo but Ryo wouldn't let Dee do anything in public.

He was still trying but nothing was working. His heart just wasn't going to let go.

_My head is saying "fool, forget him", _

_my heart is saying "don't let go", _

_Hold on to the end,_

_that's what I intend to do, _

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you._

JJ stared out the window when he heard the door open. JJ immediately bent his head over his papers and pretended that he was working. The last thing he needed was Commissioner Rose catching him day dreaming. He couldn't afford to get fired.

"It's okay, I know you're not working."

JJ looked up and found himself staring into the eyes of Dee. The Dee who was supposed to be out for lunch with Drake and Ryo. The Dee who couldn't stand him. The Dee he loved.

"Dee... what are you doing here? I thought you were out with Ryo," JJ stuttered.

"Don't look so surprised. I was worried about you!" Dee smirked.

"You were worrying about me?" JJ asked even more surprised.

"Yeah, you're my buddy and you looked kinda sad."

"I'm your _buddy_?!?"

Dee just laughed, "Here, I brought you back a burger. You need to eat you know. You're small enough all ready."

"Thanks!"

JJ happily took a bite out of his cheese burger. He was more hungry then he had originally thought. He snarfed the burger down and looked up at Dee.This time he had a general smile on his face.

"Ha ha! I had a feeling you were hungry. I got you some fries too."

Dee tossed JJ a bag of fries. Surprisingly none of the fries spilled. JJ's smile widened.

"Honestly you're like a puppy sometimes. Listen I have to go. Ryo is waiting you know. Next time you should come to lunch with us. Later."

With that Dee sauntered out of the room. JJ stared dreamily after him and he didn't notice Drake come in.

"What was that all about?" Drake asked.

JJ jumped and looked up at his partner. Drake was looking at him with his eyebrows raised and was wearing his usual smirk.

"Nothing, he just brought me a burger. He was worried about me."

"Dee? Worried about you? Honestly?" Drake asked amused.

"Hey! He said I was his friend!" JJ pouted.

"I believe you man, I'm just surprised," Drake replied patting his shoulder, "Now let's get some work done for once."

JJ gazed out the window. Maybe he did have a chance after all.

_But now there's nowhere to hide, _

_since you pushed my love aside,_

_I'm not in my head, _

_Hopelessly devoted to you, _

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you._

(A/N I know it was kinda short but it is my first song fic and my first FAKE fanfic. Please review, I would love some feedback! Thanks!)


End file.
